Shes a Winston
by MoonLilyBone
Summary: Jade Winston has been looking for her brother for months so what happens when she finds him, will he recognize her or will she wish she never found him. Only characters I own is Jade Winston all others are S.E.Hinton's. Story dosent follow movie perfectly
1. Chapter 1

_**CH1**_

Walking...running...walking...and running always one or the other. Seems once you're life goes to shit it stays that way. Hey I'm Jade Winston believe it or not I'm currently 16. My brother left me alone with my dad when we was younger he couldn't stand him. He promised to come back for me...but I'm tired of waiting so I ran away. Dally and me were real different I have long brown hair with natural highlights it waves at the ends and my eyes are a piercing blue that practically glows in the dark. I'm tough but fragile from years of abuse. I don't know where I'm going but I know who I'm looking for Dally. I just got into my next town I guess It's time to steal something to eat and drink again. I walked into a store/gas station it said DX outside. As I walked around I noticed the cashier was watching me so I just casually walked around wondering what to get "You need some help?" He asked "Its fine just looking" I said when another boy came out of the back and a couple more walked in the door. The cashier was distracted by them so I took that as my chance to snatch something and get out. Just as I went to leave tho I walked into something and fell backwards expecting to hit the floor, but someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see two beautiful blue eyes on me with a goofy grin. "Thanks?" "Anytime "said the boy "I'm Two-bit" he held his hand out to shake mine I slowly reach out and shook it "Jade, Jade wi...just Jade." He gave me a confused look. "You paying for those?" that stupid grin got bigger. "U-um well I um..." I thought for a second "no" I put my head down and went to put the stuff back but before i could he grabbed my arm and took me to the cash register "This one's not a very good thief Soda she walked into me on her way out" he said this laughing. "Okay" soda said "what we gonna have to do to her Steve" he had an evil smirk on his face and turned to the other boy in a DX uniform "hummm I don't know what you think Dally?" Steve asked "Dally!" I exclaimed I didn't mean to say that aloud and my eyes went wide. "You know me or something?" a familiar voice asked roughly. I turned towards him and not only did he sound like my Dally but he looked like him "Winston?" "Yea what's it to you?" he seemed mad. "You don't remember?" I know I sounded disappointed "What the hell are you talking about?" he was defiantly mad now "Nothing" I said pulling my arm out of two-bits grip and running fast as I could (and boy was I fast) I could feel the tears forming. I found him it's all I could think I found him and he completely forgot about me. I finally stopped I was at an old beaten up park. So I sat on the swings feeling pitiful.

~Dally's pov~

She looked familiar but she couldn't be Jade she's still in New York. "What was that for "two-Bit asked I ignored him should I tell them about her."Did she tell you her name Two-bit?" Steven asked. "All she said what her name is Jade wi…But wouldn't say her last name" the guys are talking but I'm to lost in my thoughts. "Should we go find her? Or see if she okay?" soda even seemed too concerned. Oh god that was her she thinks I forgot her. "I gotta find her!" I ran out of the station not even thinking about where to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Jades pov

I sat on the swings as the sun started setting and started swaying trying to forget how mad he seemed at me, I thought he would be happy to see me. I stopped pushing myself hearing a car and doors slam shut breaking my thought.

"So who do we have here" a boy said walking up to me with two friends.

"Hey gresser what are you doing out this late." said the guy to his left.

"Don't you know its dangers out here for little girls to be alone?" Said the guy to his right

I just sat there with no reply. They were defiantly bigger than me but I'm a fighter I wasn't scared I grew up in New York. After being there long as I was an being raised by my dad I think I can handle anything.

"Hey were talking to you" said the leader.

"So you think I care?" I jumped off the swing and started walking.

"Come back here" he grabbed my arm and turned me to him.

"Let go" I spat in his face.

He pushed me against a tree "How about we have some fun?"

I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he went to kiss me.

"Not today!" I managed to free my arm and punched him in the face with a satisfying crack.

"You bitch!" he backed up grabbing his nose "Get her"

Both his buddy's tried to grab me but I turned tail and took off them chasing. I ran fast as I could but soon enough all three of them was behind me. The leader drove while the other too chased me on foot. When they finally got close enough to grab me we were in a small parking lot. They both tackled me, making me hit the concrete.

Leader I'm going to call him Bob got out and walked up to us "How about a haircut gresser?" They all chuckled as he pulled a knife out. I struggled to get free but he was on my legs and the other too had my arms. I thought about yelling but decided it would do no good, why would anyone here help me I'm alone as always. He put the knife to my face and started to cut just at my hair line god it hurt. Suddenly someone ripped them off me.

Two boys sat next me and helped me up "You ok?" the younger looking on asked

"Yea I'm fine"

"Hey your bleeding let's get that fixed up" a boy in a mickey-mouse shirt came up to me.

He put a bandana on my head "there that should help till we get you to Darry"

"What" I got up and put my hand on my head feeling light headed.

"Whoa there slow down kiddo lets go" said another boy with a movie star smile.

I followed them slowly walking next to the boy with a darker complexion. The rest of the boys were goofing off ahead of us I could tell he was the quiet one of the group. We walked until we came to a rundown house that was fenced in.

"Have a seat I'll get Darry" he started to walk off but turned around "I'm Sodapop by the way that's ponyboy my little brother" he pointed to the youngest boy then the quiet one "That's Johnny, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally" then he walked off.

Dally, I was scared to look afraid of him rejecting me again I knew it was him it had to be.

"Jade?" the boys went in the other room. "Jade look at me"

I slowly looked up "What Dally?" my voice was harsh and he seemed hurt.

"I'm sorry Jade I Just…" he dropped his head n looked back up "I just didn't recognize you at first it didn't click in my mind cause I thought you was at home"

"HOME What with that asshole I had enough of it so I left really expected me to wait another year for you I gave up on you I was looking for you!" I could feel more than just his eyes on me but at this point I didn't care. If he wasn't pisst before he is now, he just got up punched then wall and stormed out slamming the door behind him. All the guys were staring at me burning holes through me like fire.

"WHAT!" I couldn't take it anymore I hate being stared at.

"Let me see your cut." said Darry I guess he's the only one I haven't met.

I sat down and he took the bandana off and looked at two-bit. "Good thinking two-bit."

"so what happened to you" he started cleaning it with alcohol I know he was just trying to get me to not think about what he was doing.

"I was at the park and three guys came up and started talking to me I tried to walk away but they were drunk and persistent so I punched on of them, next thing I knew I was running from the other two and they talked me in a parking lot. The one I punched followed in his car and got out and sat on me with a knife in his hand and started to cut me saying he was gonna give me a haircut then soda and the guys came along and saved me an brought me here."

"Okay well you need to be more careful, have anywhere to stay?"

I thought about lying but didn't "No"

"You can stay here then I insist there's food in the fridge help yourself and don't let them get under your skin to much" he looked over to two-bit who just smiled at him "I'm going to bed try to keep it down"

"soooo what was that with you and Dally?" two-bit said excitedly as they all looked curiously at me.

"He didn't tell any of you about me?" This is what I get for loving my brother hurt.

They all exchanged questioning glances to each other saying no. I dropped my head he wasn't gonna come for me at all it was just a lie all those years of hoping.

"Well" it was all I could manage to say feeling tears threaten to fall.

"Come on don't cry you don't have to tell us" soda sat next to me and hugged me.

"WE will make him tell us not you" two-bit joked knowing it would get him in trouble with Dally.

"No its okay he's my big brother he left me alone with dad and said he would come back for me I was ten I waited six years for him and he never showed up so on my sixteenth birthday I left I've been on the streets three months looking for him, and well he didn't even remember me and I just snapped at him when he apologized" I looked up at the guys and they all hugged me.

Two-bit grabbed me and started ticking me trying to cheer me up. I started squealing trying to get away when we heard Darry yell at us to be quiet and he had to stop. I got on the couch between Johnny and Pony sticking my tong out at him and ended up falling asleep on Johnny.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

I woke up the next day and no one was there. I made my way in the kitchen and found a note saying:

Pony, Two-bit, and Johnny went to school while everyone else went to work, and Dally will be over to make sure I'm okay later. Just then I heard the front door open and close, I couldn't help but roll my eyes knowing I'm stuck with him and will have no choice but to talk to him.

"Hey Dall" I yelled while getting in the fridge for a soda.

"Will you please forgive me Jade?" he's blocking the door way.

"I don't know Dall I really don't." I walked up to him and slid between the small space between him and the wall. "Why didn't you even tell anyone about me?" I sat on the couch taking a sip.

"Huh?" I didn't reply "wait the guys I did I told Darry and his parents I was gonna come get you but there parents got in a wreck I didn't want to make it that much harder for him to keep his brothers by bringing you here yet."

I couldn't even look at him Darry was the only one I haven't got to ask. I couldn't say he didn't till I talked to Darry and I wasn't sure what to say. I could feel him watching me trying to figure out what I was thinking. I guess he finally snapped again because he got up and walked out. I took a nap letting everything he said sink in but was greeted with nightmares.

I woke up hours later to the smell of food, I got up ignoring the guys and went straight in the kitchen to find Darry cooking.

"What ya cooking Dar?"

"Dinner that's all you need to know" he chuckled

"Can I ask you something?"

"What kiddo?"

"D-did Dally ever tell you about me?" I couldn't even look at Darry as he sighed.

"Yea he told me and my parents two days before there accident I asked him if he could hold off till I knew I could keep my brothers here but he's not brought you up since" I could feel him watching me to see my reaction but it wasn't just him watching. I looked over to see Dally in the door way he looked upset.

"What didn't believe me." He looked down and wouldn't look back up.

"I just needed to hear it from him too Dal I believe you." My voice was small and quiet.

We sat in silence for a second and he turned around and walked away so I got up and followed. The second his hand touched the door I yelled at him.

"Don't you dare walk off on me again!" he paused "You walk out that door so help me I will hurt you"

He chuckled "You wouldn't hurt me"

"Say that to my face" by this point everyone was staring at us.

He turned around and got eye to eye with me" You. Wouldn't. Hurt. Me."

I bawled my fist up and punched him hard as I could in the chest. I actually knocked him down from hitting him so hard.

"I wouldn't what Dally huh never say I won't do something got it I'm braver than you think!"

He got up and looked me in the eye with a smirk on his face an shook his head. The rest of the boys were exchanging looks watching the seen in front of them. Johnny looked scared while the others were shocked.

"What" I looked Dall in the eyes trying to read him. He just looked at me not saying a word.

"Dinners done" Darry came in clearing his throat. Everyone left but me an Dall who was having a stare down.

"You gonna say something" My voice was so low it was a whisper.

"Let's eat kid come on" He grabbed my arm and lead me into the kitchen.

We sat down and started eating I was nothing but confused. As everyone around me acted like nothing happened. As they finished they went into the living room as always eventually it was just me Darry and Dally.

"Why are you acting like nothing happened?"

"You're defiantly a Winston Jade" Darry spoke up cleaning the dishes.

"You know I'm proud of you" he spoke it's about time.

"For what and what do you mean I'm defiantly a Winston?"

"You stood up to me know one dose that ever" he emphasized the ever.

"And your defiantly a Winston for the same reason" Dar included his answer.

I finished up and went in the living room with a drunk Two-bit in front of the TV, Pony reading, Steve and Soda were rough housing ,and Johnny was sitting on the couch watching them. I thought about pesting Pony about what he was reading but sat next to Johnny instead. We just sat there quietly watching Soda and Steve fight. Suddenly Steve grabbed me and used me as a shield earning a kick in the shin from me. Then Soda talked me and started tickling me.

"Johnny help!" I said between giggles trying to get Soda to stop as Steve joined him in tickling me.

He chuckled a second and decided to try he grabbed Steve and pulled him away. They started wrestling so I decided I needed more help.

"Pony help he won't stop please!" I my face was starting to go red from all the laughing.

Pony got up and put a book mark on the page he was on and talked his brother successfully knocking him off me. I quickly got up and got behind Two-bit using him as a shield while I caught my breath. He moved me next to him and put his arms around me just as Dally and Darry walked in. Dally gave Two-bit a death glare causing him to remove his arms while I laughed at him and stuck my tong out.

"Me and Dall had a talk and agreed you should stay here we have and extra bed you can use in Pony's room."

"Okay" I smiled happily I have a family.

Next thing I knew I was carried out of the living room half asleep and put in a bed.

"Sweet dreams kid be good" Dally kissed my forehead and tucked me in.


End file.
